


His Majesty's Three Nights:  In The Bodyguard's Embrace

by actorsAllusion



Series: His Majesty's Three Nights [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actorsAllusion/pseuds/actorsAllusion
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum has many loves.  And each of them has a different flavor, a different texture to them.  With Gladiolus Amicitia, it's a strength, a support, a place to let go and allow himself to be caught.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: His Majesty's Three Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	His Majesty's Three Nights:  In The Bodyguard's Embrace

He was pressed against a wall, Gladio’s mouth on his, their tongues intertwining. Rough hands pinned him down, an embrace that was powerful and inescapable. There was a loss of control that came with it, though Noctis didn’t mind. Sometimes it was nice to have someone take control. And Gladio was definitely good at that. Gladio ended the kiss, and Noctis couldn’t help himself. A desperate, whining moan broke from his lips, and even in the darkness of the bedroom, he could see the smirk in Gladio’s eyes. It made him want to fight back, if only to prove that he was a little stronger than Gladio was making him feel.

His hands grabbed the lapels of Gladio’s shirt and yanked downwards. It served as a perfect makeshift restraint, momentarily leaving Gladio unable to re-pin Noctis. His eyes blazed with a kind of “come and get me” energy, and Noctis was unable to resist. He moved forward, bypassing Gladio’s mouth and moving to his neck where he clamped down his teeth. Gladio let out a feral grunt, his arms struggling for a moment before surrendering, just enough. His muscles lost a bit of their tautness, and Noctis sweetened his attack. The bites transformed into kisses, and a gentle sucking as Noctis’ hands pushed the shirt the rest of the way off. 

Having sufficiently stripped Gladio free of his top wrapping, his mouth moved lower, kissing a trail down his chest until he found a nipple, already hard as a rock and aroused. It was a simple matter of taking it in between his teeth and grinding them back and forth to cause Gladio to let out a guttural growl and grab Noctis’ shoulders. He didn’t push him away though. He pulled him closer, obviously wanting Noctis to keep going. As Noct alternated between lapping with his tongue and pulling at it with his teeth, he pulled himself free of his own jacket and stared upwards at Gladio. His eyes were closed tight, his face tilted upward. His lips were barely open, small sounds of satisfaction slipping out. 

A pressure came from Gladio’s hands and Noctis let himself sink lower. His lips pressed against the stubble on the underside of Gladio’s chest, then the ridges of his abs and then pressed against the trail of hair leading from his navel down into his pants. As his belt came undone under Noctis’ nimble fingers and his pants fell away, Gladio’s thick cock sprang forward. Only the mildest of coaxing from Gladio’s hand was necessary for Nocits to take it into his mouth. The savoury sweet flavour mixed with Gladio’s own unmistakable musk filled Noctis’ senses as his mouth began to move back and forth. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his lips, tightening them and loosening them in rhythm as he slid along the smooth flesh. Gladio’s fingers tightened in his hair, pulling at the soft spikes as his moans turned into feral growls. His hips bucked forward into Noct’s mouth. 

“NNnngg...not yet.” He pulled Noctis’ head away after a few more moments, taking giant gulps of air and staring down at him like a predator ready to pounce. Where his motions had turned momentarily soft, he was rough as he pulled Noctis up into another kiss, taking control again. Rough fingers dug into the skin of his midriff as Gladio grabbed at his shirt and nearly ripped it off of Noctis' body as he pulled upwards and chucked it into a far corner of the room. Noctis obediently opened his mouth, letting Gladio taste the remnants of himself that lingered on his tongue. Gladio was evidently impatient. Even as Noctis threw his arms around Gladio’s huge shoulders, Gladio was busy relieving Noctis of his pants with lightning speed. And just as quickly his fingers were inside of Noctis, gently spreading apart, Noctis whimpering and whining at the intrusion but still clinging on to Gladio, holding on to him as though his life depended on it. His mouth was being ravaged by Gladio, and in those moments when Gladio decided to bless him with a moment of air, his mouth was on Noctis’ neck or his chest, his lips and mouth leaving marks of ownership all over. 

“Enough Gladio…” Noctis said, his voice ragged. He curled one leg around Gladio’s hips and braced his arms around Gladio’s shoulders, his chest pressing into the wall of muscle that was Gladio’s chest. “...Now.” The hand that had been working Noctis’ hole stopped and slid down to the thigh that was hooked around his waist, the fingers pressing tight into the skin to hold it there as his other hand did the same, suspending Noctis in his grip as he pushed him against the wall, Noctis’ arms and legs holding on to him as though he could fall off into a precipice at any moment. Gladio kissed him one more time, gently before resting his forehead against Noctis’. And then his entire body tensed up.

A searing fire ran through him as Gladio thrust in, and Noctis couldn’t contain the strangled yelp that issued forth. With each new thrust, the same noise came out again, joined with the creak of the wall as he was pounded into by Gladio. It was an almost painful sensation, Gladio’s cock so huge that it stretched Noctis’ hole open to a nearly uncomfortable degree. And he was pinned, unable to escape, unable to claw his way out. He could feel Gladio’s taut muscles against him, putting every ounce of his strength into keeping Noctis in place while he ravaged him, thrusting deeper and deeper into him with ever louder guttural sounds. 

The world was beginning to fade, or blend together. Every sense was blurring for Noctis. His yelps were weakening, either because his ass was becoming used to the punishment, or because the relentless assault was taking its toll on him. An exhaustion stole over him, though not a physical tiredness. It was a mental tiredness, a slide into complete submission. He was no longer entirely kissing Gladio back, his mouth was responding to the mouth that pressed against it. His fingers dug into the tight wall of Gladio’s back, desperately clinging on to him. His breath became quick expulsions of air, carrying small, helpless squeaks. He could hear Gladio’s voice, ragged with lust, telling him that he was being such a good boy, giving him sparse praise in between gasps. His cock slapped against Gladio’s stomach, drenching it with his pre-cum as it throbbed in barely contained ecstasy.

With redoubled strength, Gladio pressed him tighter against the wall, the ramming of his thrusts reaching a new ferocity. The predator had exhausted the prey, and now it was time to feed. Noctis’ grip slackened as he fell under the assault, but Gladio was more than able to hold on to him, his arms taking the weight with ease, whispering adorations into his ear in between gasps of breath. The only certain feeling left to Noctis aside from the intense pleasure of Gladio splitting him open, was the electric build inside his cock. Constant waves with ever growing crests. The yelping moans were returning, though not in rhythm with Gladio’s slamming motions, but with the waves of energy running through him, increasing with each increase in the height of the crests inside him. Through the submissive haze of his mind he could hear Gladio egging him on, but he couldn’t, not yet. He wanted to ride this for as long as he could. The wild sense of abandonment as Gladio let go of all sense of pretense, all sense of decorum and simply fucked him. The delicious submersion of his will as Noctis let himself be taken, be tamed, be broken. 

Gladio had said he loved him, many times. Just as his other friends, his other brothers had said. But it was in these moments that Noctis most strongly believed in Gladio. These moments of unbridled passion. Even as strong as Gladio was being, he was at his most vulnerable, letting Noctis see, even for a little while, just how much he hungered for Noctis. It was a laying bare of Gladio’s soul. It was in these stolen moments that there was a lowering of the walls, and a powerful connection was forged. And these moments belonged to them and them alone. 

The intensity of the waves inside him reached a breaking point, and Noctis could hold back no longer. He pressed his mouth against Gladio’s, hoping that Gladio could take control somehow, could force him to stop here on this moment, could make this ecstasy last for just a couple of seconds longer. But Noctis could not stop it from coming anymore than he could physically overpower Gladio. The electric warmth inside him suddenly came to a laser focus on his cock and it pulsed over and over again, loosing his cum in messy spurts, Noctis’ orgasm sounding into a cry muffled by the kiss he had forced upon Gladio. His body went completely limp as the last aftershocks faded, and he suddenly felt Gladio slow down, and through his blurry vision he could see that same smug look that Gladio always had by this point. He stared into Noctis’ eyes as he grunted, riding his own waves of ecstacy. Noct stared back, helpless, his mouth hanging open, his bangs slick with sweat and plastered across his forehead. An electric vibration spun out of Gladio’s muscles, a tremble running through his body that had nothing to do with physical exhaustion. His forehead pressed against Noctis’ and his eyes closed tight in concentration.  
“No. Let me...see…” Noctis said, his voice hoarse. Gladio’s eyes flickered open. His thrusts grew in power again, his moans falling into that same rhythm as Noctis’ moans had been earlier. But his eyes stayed open, locked on Noctis’. It was something that Noctis could not reliably get Gladio to do. Even that level of intimacy was something that Gladio wasn’t always willing to part with. Yet here he was now, not breaking his gaze as his thrusts grew faster and faster and faster, until he let out a long, low groan and they stopped. Noctis felt the full body shiver as Gladio finished, saw the way that Gladio’s eyes almost melted, heard the long, deep sigh of satisfaction. A red tint filled his cheeks, one that definitely had nothing to do with exertion. His eyes broke contact with Noctis, looking down and to the side. Nimbly, he pulled his cock free of Noctis and hoisted him into a bridal carry. In his submissive daze, Noctis watched the bed go by and whined after it, his arms feebly stretching out.

“Not yet Noct.” Gladio’s voice had dropped it’s intensity and was purring out as a gentle growl. “Got to clean you first.” 

Noctis found himself placed onto a soft rug in the bathroom, the sounds of water rushing into the tub echoing off the tiles and into his ears, a dissonance invading the safety of his brain fog. Soon, though, Gladio’s strong arms had lifted him again, and his body was enveloped in warmth. Weightless in the water he felt the most intense sensation of relaxation, and the fog began to clear, ever so slightly. 

Suspended, his body still paralyzed after being fucked into the middle of next week, he could only float along as Gladio’s rough hands moved along his body. Caressing his sore muscles, cleaning him, gently coaxing the stress and worry from his form. As Noctis began to emerge from his fog, he felt his body tremble, the extreme sensations having exacted a toll. But Gladio was there, leaning forward, his arms wrapping around Noctis.

“You’re good.” He said, his voice that same low purr. “Just fine. You did good.”  
  
“You...gonna call me...a good boy?” Noctis asked, his voice coming out in halting fragments.

“Only if you ask real nice.” Gladio said.

“I’m asking real nice.” 

“Then you’re a good boy.” Gladio growled out. “Now move over.”

“Huh?” Noctis glanced up at him, and was alarmed to see that he’d stood up and braced himself on the wall. “Dude, you’re going to flood the bathroom!”

“Then let it flood.” He grinned and climbed into the bathtub, the water sloshing messily over and splattering onto the tiles of the floor as he settled in behind Noctis, letting his prince recline on him. Noctis let out a long, long sigh as Gladio’s arms folded around him, the last bits of tension seeping away. His breathing slowed, matched that of his bodyguard’s. Time slipped away, his eyes closed, his every sensation focused on the arms holding him in a comforting embrace. And then the words that slipped from Gladio’s mouth, almost carelessly. “Love you, Noctis.”

He would deny it later. Noctis was sure of that. He always did and pretended that the words were understood, that he didn’t need to say them. But Noctis would enjoy this moment, nonetheless. “Love you too, Gladio.”

“No. I wanna say this now so you hear it.” Gladio said, a little more firmly. “I love you Noctis. In case anything happens to me, I don’t wanna go to my grave without you knowing that.”

“You’re not going anywhere Gladio. That’s an order.” 

“I’m your shield Noct. No matter what. That means that if I have to fall to keep you safe, I will.” Noctis felt Gladio’s arms tighten around him, a sign of Gladio’s protective instincts activating even at the thought of danger.

“You won’t be happy otherwise, right?” Noctis slipped a little lower, the water lapping at his bottom lip. One hand parted the water to join with Gladio’s, their fingers intertwining. “You get on my nerves.”

“Cause I’m stubborn?” Gladios said, linking and unlinking his fingers with Noctis’.

“Exactly.” 

“Not going to change.” Gladio said.

“I know. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Noctis relaxed back against Gladio’s chest, though he couldn’t help but let out a bratty exhalation. “But don’t go dying unless you’ve got no other choice.”

“Whatever you say Prince.”  
  
Noctis could’ve sworn at some point after that he started to doze a little in the water. Maybe Gladio did too. He just knew that the water had gotten cold. Squeezing Gladio’s hand again, he suggested that they move to the bedroom, and untangled himself from Gladio’s embrace before stepping out of the bathtub and fetching a towel. Gladio followed, taking the towel from him and drying off as much as he could before they moved to the bed. Together, the slipped under the covers, and pulled each other into place, Noctis sliding his back against Gladio’s chest, the little spoon fitting perfectly against the big spoon. 

“Goodnight Gladio.” Noctis said.

“Night, my Prince.”


End file.
